Hetalian Bedtime Stories
by sydia05
Summary: Every child needs a story to fall asleep, here the chibi nations prove that. Includes: England and Chibiamerica Hungary and Chibitalia Spain and Chibiromano Prussia and young Germany


_**A/N: All children need bedtime stories and the countries are not exempt from this. Here are some little stories based on some children's stories. I own exactly none of the stories mentioned or the rights to any of them. Also as always I don't own Hetalia. There is no actual format to this, some are long some are kinda short and some are long.**_

A bowl of Spaghetti

Little Chibitalia walked down the hallway to Hungary's room. The rain storm had been going on for hours, and sleep was now the last thing in the tiny nations mind. Austria had answered the child nations pleas for help with grumbling and a few pillows being thrown. Certainly Hungary would be nicer to the country who was scared out of his mind.

Candle light flickered out from under the bedroom door as Chibitalia knocked. The resulting "Come in" was all that it took to get the younger nation to leave the dark of the corridor.

" , I had a nightmare and the storm is making it worse," the younger nation spoke as he approached the bed where Hungary was reading. Hungary put her book aside and motioned for Chibitalia to come sit on her lap. The small nation climbed up and got comfortable. When the young nation was comfortable Hungary started,"Once upon a time there was a bowl of spaghetti," Chibitalia squealed in delight, "but it was too hot" the small nation whined sleepily. "So we waited and we waited, we waited so long that the bowl of spaghetti was too cold". The child nation quietly gasped, followed by a yawn. "But the cookies were just right. The End". Hungary's eyes sparkled as she laid the small sleeping nation down on her bed. Outside the storm still raged, as the child nation slept Hungary continued on where she had left off in her book.

Are You My Mother...Sort of

Germany was still relatively young. He had just been formed so he was still kind of young right? So as a young child he had the right to go see his brother if he had a bad dream. So why was he hesitant? It could be that the hallway was dark or that he had just woken up from a nightmare and was left so shaken that he didn't dare leave his bed. Yet he got up, what was it his brother had said something about being Germanic and not showing fear. With his shoulders squared, Germany marched to his brothers room.

If Germany thought that his room was dark, his brothers room was pitch black. The good news was that he could follow his brothers snore directly to the bed. Also luckily, there was a window next to his brothers bed and a candle with matches. After opening the window and lighting the candle Germany finally approached his brother. He may be young be he knew better than to wake his bruder by poking him or touching him. Things like that just didn't end well. Instead he opted for throwing one of his brothers socks at him. Prussia was instantly up glaring at the offending object. He did eventually notice the candle and his younger brother. Prussia caught his brothers eye, he could see the strange mixture relief and maybe fear. "Hallo bruder, what bothering you?" Germany never realized how well his brother could read him. "Bruder, you silence is killing me tell me what's wrong or else I will have to suppose the worst". Germany sighed, maybe showing no fear only counted in front of non family members. "Bruder, I had a bad dream. I was so scared, and I still am". Germany was so scared that he hadn't realized he was visibly shaking, which would explain how his brother knew how affected he was. "Well little Bruder, let's change that". Prussia pulled his brother up into bed with him. After the initial shock Germany got comfortable and looked to his brother. Prussia smirked and started talking.

_A muti vogel laid an egg. For days and days she waited for the egg to hatch and when it finally hatched she named him Gilbird. Muti bird and Gilbird lived their lives peacefully until one day Gilbird had to leave the nest and be an adult. As an adult bird Gilbird liked his life but that was ever enough, he longed to have a family of his own. So Gilbird flew home to see his muti. As it was there was a new egg in the nest. Muti bird told Gilbrid that he was going to be a big brother. Gilbird was so happy that he began making his new bruder many toys and bird things. A day before the egg was due to hatch muti bird went out to find food and never returned. Gilbird was really worried but he knew that he had to think of his little bruder first. So Gilbird waited for the egg to hatch. When the egg finally did hatch Gilbird smiled at his little bruder. Ludwing, cause that's what Gilbird named his bruder, looked up to his new bruder and asked, "Are you mien muti?" Gilbird laughed and shook his head, "Nien, I am your awesome bruder Gilbird. You are mien awesome little bruder Ludwig". Ludwing thought for a moment then smiled. He really liked his bruder._

Prussia finished his story just as Germany was drifting off to sleep. He smiled, not smirked, at his little bruder. The good news was that Germany had finally fallen asleep next to his bruder. The bad news, Prussia knew that he wasn't going to get any more sleep for the rest of the night. _Oh well, _Prussia thought as he watched his bruder sleep. At least he got to see his bruder with such a calm look on his face and he was really cute when he slept.

One Tomato, Two Tomato, Red Tomato, Green Tomato

"...amos España, Vamos España. Rojigualda kakagate.." Chibi Romano wandered into the main bedroom to find Spain sitting playing the guitar. Though the man's back was to him, Spain seemed to sense his presence. "Hola Romano, why aren't you in bed?" The Spanish man put down his guitar and walked over to scoop up his underling. "Hey stupid, put me down!" Spain smiled down at his little tomato. "What are you looking at?" Spain once again didn't answer Romano instead he walked back to the canopy bed and sat down. "Romano, would you like to hear a story," Romano started to protest, "one about tomatoes?" he calmed down ad snuggled into his boss, not that he would ever admit it. Spain began, "One tomato, two tomato, red tomato, blue tomato, " Roma sat straight up, "tomatoes aren't blue stupido" "Sí, sí, so let's make the tomato green. One tomato, two tomato, red tomato, green tomato. Black tomato, green tomato, fresh tomato, rotten tomato. This stalk has a little star, this one got left in the car. Say! What's lot of tomatoes there . Some are red, some are green, some are fresh and some are rotten. Some make you sad, some make you glad. Some make you feel very, very bad. Why do they make you feel sad, glad, and bad? I don't know Roma, but when I find out, I'll be glad. Some are thin, some are fat, this fat one has a tiny hat" Spain looked down at little Romano, the small nation had fallen asleep before finishing his story.

" Oh well, there's always tomorrow night. Buenos noches mi tomate".

Goodnight Moon

"Iggy, I don't want to go to bed!"The small colony of America was infamous for his ability to stay up way past his bedtime. England was having none of that, the two had spent the day together and the older nation was fighting to stay awake. "What will it take to get you to sleep?" America stopped running around to smile at his caretaker. " Bedtime story, bedtime story, bedtime story, BEDTIME STORY!" America ran to bed a situated himself, while England went to the shelf. "What do you want to read tonight?" England asked his eyes skimming the self. A few of America's favorites were on the shelf but not many were quite appropriate for a bedtime story. "None of them", England was caught off guard by the colonies answer. Hadn't he been the one to request a story? "Iggy, make up a story. I want a new story, an Iggy story". Ah, so there was the whole reason behind this. "Any requests?" America thought for a moment before giving England another bright smile, 'I wanna hear a story about the moon". Arthur thought for a moment than began…

_In a bright blue room_, "Wow this room sounds like mine" Arthur smiled, "I know know hush so I can tell the story". America nodded. _There was a phone, and a green balloon, and a picture of, _"A superhero!" _yes of course, a superhero and three trees growing in the breeze. And two puppies with a pair of guppies, _"Iggy, what's a guppy?" Arthur sighed, "A small type of fish". "Oh". _some toy soldiers and a small boulder, _"Iggy that's called a rock". "But a rock wouldn't rhyme". "Fair enough". _A brush and a hair tie as well as a bird who was singing hush. The moon was shining bright as was such. Goodnight blue room, goodnight phone, goodnight green balloon. Goodnight superhero and trees growing in the breeze. Goodnight two puppies with a pair of guppies, Goodnight toy soldiers and small boulder. Goodnight brush, hair tie, and bird singing hush. Goodnight moon, see you tomorrow and such. _

England could hear the quiet snores coming from America and smiled. He quietly picked up the toys lying around. Once everything was straightened up England left the room. Before closing the door, he whispered back, "Goodnight, little America".

**_A/N: Thank you for reading! this idea took the longest to finish for some odd reason. I love children stories almost as much as I love writing so this was a nice change of pace. Hope you have a wonderful day!_**


End file.
